


Nerd

by rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere



Series: DEH and BMC crap short fics [7]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Excitement, Fluff, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Micah is Jere's N E R D, Short Trip, airport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere/pseuds/rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere
Summary: Jeremy wants to be there at the airport when Michael gets back from a week-long trip to the Philippines with his moms. Of course, his greeting has been thought through plenty of times, finally landing on a small sign.





	Nerd

**Author's Note:**

> OkAY I saw this on google and I literally had no choice bUt to do it... Enjoy!!

Of course Jeremy was fucking ecstatic for his boyfriend to come home. It had been a  _very_ long week for the both of them, and neither could wait to see each other again.

Jeremy had called Michael everyday, even at 3 am in the morning, the whole time he was on the trip. He couldn't go long without hearing Michael's voice, he missed him so much. Michael gladly accepted all the calls, still scolding Jeremy for not getting enough sleep during the night, but he accepted them anyways.

He had to get away from all the family he barely knew just barging into him and asking how he was doing. All he really had room to do was just nod and smile, hoping that they wouldn't ask him anymore questions. 

He did absolutely love the Philippines, but he absolutely loved his boyfriend more, and being away for a week was far longer than he would've wanted.

When his return came closer and closer, Jeremy started checking Michael's whole flight schedule, wanting to make sure the plane didn't delay, if it left early, and which was the ideal time to be at the airport.

He figured he'd get there half an hour early, just to make sure he had a spot at the front, right where Michael could see him once he got out of the gate.

Jeremy had thought long and hard as to what his first words to Michael being back would be, coming up with the weirdest things to say, but eventually he ended up making a sign.

It was in bright red lettering, a small rim of glitter outlining each letter. It was on a piece of cardboard that was small, but you could still definitely see it from where Michael would be coming in.

So, when the day  _finally_ came, Jeremy was there half an hour early (as planned), shaking with excitement, keeping the sign hidden until Michael's plane had arrived for sure.

Once the announcement that Michael's plane had arrived went off, Jeremy was standing there, still shaking, as he held up the sign.

It took a few moments of waiting, because the plane actually had to get settled first, but soon passengers were flooding out of the gate, ready to go wherever they were going.

Jeremy stood there, holding up the sign, anxiously waiting for Michael to come out. After about two minutes (it felt like fucking  _forever_ to Jeremy), a bright red hoodie, with some big, white headphones around the neck, started to emerge from the gate.

It took all of Jeremy's will not to squeal as he met eyes with Michael, the love of his life, for the first time in a very,  _very_ long week.

Jeremy was probably grinning ear to ear as he held up his sign with pride, hoping to God Michael liked it. 

Michael was grinning widely as well, breaking the eye contact to finally see what Jeremy was holding in front of him.

There, plastered across a white piece of cardboard, in bright, glittery, red letters, was the word NERD; held by an immensely happy Jeremy, who could be seen visible shaking in his spot.

He didn't think it would be possible, but Michael's grin grew wider as he walked over to his boyfriend and started laughing.

"Oh, so who's the nerd you're looking for today, sir?" Michael said, a blush evident in his cheeks.

Jeremy looked as if he was thinking it over, "Well, his name starts with an 'M' and he usually wears this really bright red hoodie all the time, think you've seen him?"

Michael dropped the bags he was carrying in favor of putting his hands on Jeremy's waist, hugging him close."Well, I don't know any nerds around here, but I do know a Michael who wears a really bright red hoodie all the time."

Jeremy giggled before saying, "Nerd."

Michael could only sigh before Jeremy had caught his lips, kissing him sweetly, savoring every moment of it.

When they pulled back, Michael grabbed his suitcases that he had dropped, and grabbed Jeremy's hand with his other. "Let's be real here, though.  _You_ are the nerd."

Jeremy scoffed in fake annoyance, "Um, excuse me?" He only leaned into Michael as they walked the giant halls of the airport towards baggage claim, content that the actual Nerd of the relationship was with the other once more.


End file.
